footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepe Mel
| cityofbirth = Madrid | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = () | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = () | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = () | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} José "Pepe" Mel Pérez (born 28 February 1963) is a Spanish retired footballer who played as a striker, and a current manager. He amassed Segunda División totals of 215 games and 78 goals over the course of eight seasons, in representation of Real Madrid Castilla, Castellón and Betis. He competed in La Liga with the last club. In 1999 Mel took up coaching, going on to be in charge of several teams, mainly Rayo Vallecano and Betis, leading the latter to the second level championship in 2011. Playing career Castellón / Betis Born in Madrid, Mel started his career with Real Madrid: joining the club's youth system in 1974 at the age of 11, and playing alongside the likes of Emilio Butragueño and Míchel, he never represented the main squad, only competing at senior level with the B-team. In late 1987, after a very brief spell with CA Osasuna (he did not make his official debut), he moved to Segunda División with CD Castellón where he played two years, helping the Valencian Community club return to La Liga in his second season after an absence of seven years. Mel enjoyed his best years at Real Betis, signing with the Andalusia team in 1989 and helping it achieve promotion in his debut campaign whilst winning the Pichichi Trophy with 22 goals, one better than in the previous season at Castellón. In the following year he played his first and only season in the top level, scoring 14 times but once again suffering immediate relegation; his debut in the competition was on 2 September 1990, and he found the net in a 2–2 home draw against Sporting de Gijón. Late career Mel played his remaining years in the third division, in his country but also in France, successively representing Granada CF (two years), Benidorm CF and Getafe CF, spliting his final season with Angers SCO and Écija Balompié and retiring at the age of 35, with a Spanish second division tally of 195 games and 73 goals. Managerial career Early years Mel started coaching one year after retiring, his first club being amateurs CD Coslada in the Community of Madrid. In 2001, after one year at Real Murcia in division two, he replaced Valencia CF-bound Rafael Benítez at the helm of CD Tenerife, having his first spell in the top flight as a coach, and suffering relegation. In the following four seasons Mel worked in the second level, being sacked early into the 2005–06 season by Polideportivo Ejido. Shortly after he dropped down a level and moved to Rayo Vallecano, helping the Madrid outfit return to the second division in his second year and subsequently leading the side to the fifth place, with chances of promotion until the very last month of competition. Betis On 15 February 2010, after a string of poor results, Mel was sacked by Rayo, being replaced by director of football Felipe Miñambres who helped the club to the 11th place. In the summer he signed with former side Betis also in the "silver category", leading the Verdiblancos back to the top division in his first year. Mel coached Betis to the seventh position in the 2012–13 season, with the subsequent qualification to the UEFA Europa League. He was relieved of his duties on 2 December 2013, however, after falling to a 0–4 derby loss at Sevilla FC and conceding a last-minute 2–2 home equaliser to Rayo Vallecano. West Bromwich Albion On 9 January 2014, Mel signed a 18-month contract with West Bromwich Albion. His first game in charge came 12 days later, a 1–1 home draw against Everton. Honours Player ;Castellón *Segunda División: 1988–89 Manager ;Rayo Vallecano *Segunda División B: 2007–08 ;Betis *Segunda División: 2010–11 Individual *Pichichi Trophy (Segunda División): 1989–90 Outside football Mel is also a novelist, having published two books, 'Liar' and 'The Road to the Afterlife'. External links *BDFutbol player profile *BDFutbol coach profile *Betisweb stats and bio *Worldfootball profile Category:1963 births Category:Players Category:Madrilenian players Category:Forwards Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División players Category:Segunda División B players Category:Real Madrid C players Category:Real Madrid Castilla players Category:CA Osasuna players Category:CD Castellón players Category:Real Betis players Category:Granada CF players Category:Benidorm CF players Category:Getafe CF players Category:Écija Balompié players Category:Ligue 2 players Category:Angers SCO players Category:Spanish football managers Category:La Liga managers Category:CP Mérida managers Category:Real Murcia managers Category:CD Tenerife managers Category:Getafe CF managers Category:Deportivo Alavés managers Category:Polideportivo Ejido managers Category:Rayo Vallecano managers Category:Real Betis managers Category:Premier League managers Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. managers Category:Spanish players Category:Living people